Volver contigo By: Futbolera
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: Un accidente es la causa de su separación y el comienzo de un profundo dolor mutuo. ¿Podrán Kiyomaro y Megumi volver a estar juntos? Descubridlo leyendo la versión de los hechos de cada uno de ellos
1. Regreso por vacaciones

**Kiyomaro**

—**Regreso por vacaciones—**

Han pasado ya dos años y medio desde el día en que Tía llamó a casa para decirnos que Megumi había sufrido un accidente y que, como consecuencia de ello, había perdido parte de su memoria. La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo entonces fue la de una amarga mezcla de dolor y angustia, algo que nunca antes había sentido, y, cuando Tía confirmó mis peores temores, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía, las palabras de la niña ya no tenían sentido, mis oídos habían dejado de prestar atención nada más saber que Megumi ya no sabía quién era yo.

Esperé más de medio año a que ella me recordase pero, no lo hizo, y odiaba que esa parte de su memoria fuera la más dañada, y mi desesperación porque ella recuperase todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos peleando en la batalla de los mamodos, y los que vinieron posteriormente, esos en los que ambos fuimos sinceros respecto a nuestros sentimientos, crecía al recordar que, como pareja, sólo estuvimos tres días, tres días que sabía que para los dos habían significado mucho.

Después de ese medio año, no pude aguantar más lo que sentía, esos sentimientos de impotencia, dolor, desesperación y desesperanza se acabaron apoderando de mí y opté por alejarme de ella un tiempo, estar con Megumi muchas de las tardes que ella tenía libres no estaba ayudando a que me recordase y, por el contrario, si ayudaba a que mi estado de ánimo siguiera decayendo por ver como lo que tanto deseaba que ocurriese no llegaba. La frustración de que no pudiera recordar absolutamente nada de todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos y el saber que vagamente había empezado a recordar a Zatch, fue la gota que colmó el vaso en el que había puesto toda mi esperanza.

Sabía que los mamodos seguirían a Zatch allá donde fuese si lo que querían era derrotarlo, así que supuse que si nos marchábamos no pasaría nada puesto que su lucha por conseguir su deseo de convertirse en un buen rey no tendría porque detenerse. Cuando el curso escolar hubo llegado a su fin, hablé con mi padre y le pedí permiso para ir a verlo a Inglaterra y, además, para poder quedarme allí y continuar con el instituto fuera de Japón. Reconozco que no me extrañó que él se sorprendiese de mi decisión, sobre todo porque él sabía que, desde que Zatch había llegado a mi vida, mi situación en el instituto había cambiado favorablemente, no obstante, no puso objeción alguna a mi decisión, por lo que me dijo que no habría problema y que haríamos todo el papeleo en cuanto llegase a Inglaterra.

A mi madre no le sentó muy bien la noticia, de hecho al principio se negó pero, sabía que yo necesitaba salir de Japón a toda costa, ella sabía perfectamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo desde el mismo momento en el que supe la noticia del accidente de Megumi a pesar de que no sabía nada de la relación que yo había comenzado a mantener con la Idol, así que, después de unos días, accedió a mi partida y me deseó que todo me fuera muy bien y que, a ser posible, la llamase a menudo. La despedida de mis amigos fue bastante bien, todos decían que si me iba era porque quería acrecentar mis conocimientos, por lo que me apoyaban en mi decisión, ellos no sabían cuál era la verdadera razón por la que me marchaba. De todos ellos, la que peor se tomó el que me fuera fue Suzy, algo que no me pilló de sorpresa porque de sobra sabía lo que ella sentía por mí, nunca había sido muy buena para disimular todo ese tipo de cosas; sin embargo, y a pesar de que sabía que ella era una buena chica aunque algo atolondrada, torpe y que se perdía con facilidad, yo no sentía por ella otra cosa que no fuera amistad.

Zatch fue de los últimos en enterarse de mi decisión y la aceptó sin más porque sabía perfectamente lo mal que yo lo estaba pasando a raíz de lo que le había sucedido a Megumi, él nunca me había visto tan afectado como me veía entonces. Lo único que lamenté fue que Zatch avisó a Tía de que nos marchábamos, así que la niña no tardó en organizar una merienda para cuatro para que, de esa manera, pudiéramos despedirnos. Yo no quería asistir pero, no me quedaba más remedio, aunque en realidad, lo que no quería era ver a Megumi porque sabía que eso sólo me haría más daño del que ya me había hecho por hacer lo que ella, casi entre lágrimas, me había pedido, no separarme de ella para ver si así conseguía recordarme.

Todo fue muy incomodo ya que Zatch y Tía, que conforme había ido pasando el tiempo se habían cogido muchísimo cariño, nada más terminar de merendar, se habían ido a jugar, por lo que yo me había quedado a solas con Megumi; yo sabía que ella prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar y, sospecho que ella también sabía que eso era lo que yo quería pero, por algún motivo, ninguno de los dos se movía de donde estaba, seguramente no nos dijimos adiós antes por el hecho de no querer separar a Zatch y a Tía tan pronto pues, iban a estar un largo tiempo sin verse puesto que yo no tenía pensamientos de regresar ni por vacaciones, aunque tal vez lo hiciese por las de verano.

Cuando estaba cercano el momento de que Zatch y yo regresásemos a casa, Megumi rompió a hablar por primera vez desde que nos habíamos quedado solos, me dijo, aunque sin mirarme, que sabía que ella era la responsable de que yo me marchase, por lo que suponía que, antes de que hubiera sufrido el accidente, entre nosotros debía haber habido unos lazos muy fuertes. Megumi no sabía lo que habíamos sido antes del accidente porque yo le había pedido a Tía que no le dijera nada, al igual que se lo pedí a Zatch, no quería que ella pensase que me estaba haciendo daño si no volvía a recordarme pero, aún así, ella se había dado cuenta de que yo no lo estaba pasando bien por el hecho de que ella no conseguía acordarse de mí por más que se esforzaba.

No quise darle la razón y desmentí sus palabras pero, de nada sirvieron mis esfuerzos, no conseguí hacerla cambiar de opinión. Zatch y Tía no tardaron mucho en entrar, así que la situación incómoda con Megumi no tardó en desaparecer. Nos despedimos de ellas muy poco después y Zatch y yo nos volvimos a casa pues, al día siguiente, nuestro avión salía muy temprano; sin embargo, Megumi hizo algo que no me esperaba y que, por una parte, me dolió más que nada en el mundo cuando me dio por ponerme a pensar en ello. Ella, con una vergüenza que era más que evidente, se atrevió a darme un beso en la mejilla y me deseó que tuviera un buen viaje, después de eso le dijo adiós a Zatch y, corriendo y conteniendo las lágrimas, se metió dentro de la vivienda.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue absolutamente silencioso, Zatch no se atrevía a decirme nada, algo que le agradecía muchísimo porque no me sentía capaz de articular palabra, el acto de Megumi y el ver como se había metido en casa me había hecho pedazos, y tenía la sensación de que, si hablaba, no podría seguir ocultando mis lágrimas. Llegamos a casa justo a la hora de cenar pero, argumenté que había merendado demasiado y que no tenía apetito, no podía seguir aguantado por más tiempo todo lo que estaba gritando por salir. Nada más llegar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, me quedé pegado a ella y noté como las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir. Hice lo posible por contener aquel llanto estúpido e intenté relajarme; me quité la chaqueta y la puse en el respaldó de mi silla pero, al hacerlo, algo se cayó de uno de los bolsillos, era una carta que llevaba una nota pegada. La cogí y vi que la letra que había en la nota era la de Tía; ella, a petición de Megumi, había metido esa carta dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Abrí el sobre con curiosidad, saqué la carta que contenía y comencé a leerla; a cada palabra que leía, notaba como mi dolor interno se acrecentaba, aquella carta la había escrito Megumi el día antes al accidente y en ella estaban reflejados los sentimientos que ella me tenía. Tras leer la posdata sin poder contener el llanto, cogí el sobre y saqué de su interior la foto que Megumi mencionaba en su carta, era la última que nos habíamos hecho el día de antes a que ella se marchase.

El primer año que pasé en Inglaterra no produjo el efecto que yo tanto deseaba, pues seguía sintiendo por Megumi exactamente lo mismo que cuando me marché de Japón. Era cierto que me había hecho más fuerte, Zatch y sus batallas habían contribuido a ello pero, mi corazón seguía siendo débil y vulnerable en cierto sentido y, precisamente por eso, más de una vez tuvimos problemas con los mamodos a los que nos enfrentábamos, Zatch dependía de la energía de mi corazón y, en más de una ocasión, esa energía estaba por los suelos porque el dolor que sentía por no estar con Megumi acababa por superarme.

Las cosas no han ido a mejor en este segundo año, al contrario, todo ha seguido igual o incluso peor, pero hemos tenido la suerte de que cada vez las batallas han sido menos frecuentes, y la verdad es que hay que reconocer que, después de la lucha contra Milordo Z, Zatch se ha hecho muy fuerte y los mamodos cada vez han aparecido menos. Él deseaba volver a Japón para este verano puesto que ya lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a mi madre y a Tía, que en realidad es a quien más echa de menos.; desde el primer momento en que vi lo bien que se llevaban, a pesar de que algunas veces ella se enfadaba con Zatch, pensé que cuando los dos estuvieran en el mundo mamodo y hubieran crecido, acabarían juntos, un pensamiento que en su momento le comenté a Megumi y que ella también compartía.

Y ahora, después de un amargo paseo por mis recuerdos, miro la habitación en la que me encuentro, la que ha sido testigo de tantas malas rachas y noches de llanto, la que ha sido el único refugio que he encontrado cuando he notado que la desesperación se apoderaba de mí; miro la habitación y me da miedo pensar en lo que estoy próximo a hacer.

Las maletas están preparadas junto a la puerta y Zatch está más emocionado que nunca, y sobre todo desde que sabe que mi padre nos acompañará en este viaje, sin lugar a dudas, no puede esconder que tiene unas ganas locas de regresar a casa; en realidad yo también tengo muchas ganas pero, sé lo que me aguarda cuando vuelva y no creo estar preparado para ello, siento que el dolor que me ha estado acompañando durante estos dos últimos años y medio va a volver y, probablemente, con más intensidad que nunca.

—Kiyomaro, baja, papá dice que ya es la hora de coger nuestras maletas e irnos.

Miro a Zatch fijamente y esbozo una ligera sonrisa puesto que la suya es contagiosa.

—Entonces no nos entretengamos más.

Los dos cogemos nuestras maletas y salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con mi padre, quien ya nos está esperando junto al taxi que nos llevará hasta el aeropuerto. Nuestro viaje no será corto precisamente y, para evitar ponerme a pensar en cosas que no debo antes de tiempo, me he pasado la noche sin dormir, tengo la intención de descansar todo lo que pueda en el avión para que así el viaje se me haga menos pesado y, lo único que espero es que Zatch me lo permita, pues son catorce horas y quince minutos de vuelo y sé de sobra que es un viaje demasiado pesado para alguien de su edad, por lo que no pongo en duda que se pondrá a decirme cada dos por tres que se aburre.

Tal y como presentía, Zatch no me ha dejado de decir lo aburrido que estaba a cada momento pero, al final me ha dejado descansar más de lo esperado. Acabamos de bajarnos del avión y estamos esperando a que mi padre llegue con las maletas.

—Que bien Kiyomaro, ya hemos llegado, ¿no tienes ganas de ver a mamá?

—Sí, claro que tengo ganas, además, es prácticamente la hora de la cena, estoy seguro de que nos tendrá preparado algo muy rico.

Miro como una gran sonrisa de dibuja en el rostro de Zatch, estoy seguro de que está pensando en un atún de cola amarilla, hace mucho que no come uno y sé que sólo de pensarlo se le hace la boca agua, puede que hayan pasado dos años y medio pero, no se puede decir que haya cambiado mucho.

De camino a casa, mi mirada se pierde entre tantas cosas que no me son desconocidas, y el presentimiento de que algo me perturbará cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta de casa continúa conmigo. Es un presentimiento que tengo desde que me desperté en el avión, el cual se hizo más fuerte al recordar que ayer Zatch había hecho una llamada telefónica a Japón; él me dijo que había llamado a mi madre pero, no le creí, estaba y estoy seguro de que, a quien en verdad llamó, fue a Tía para darle la noticia de que hoy volvíamos a casa.

Mi padre me ha notado muy pensativo en todo momento y sabe perfectamente que hay algo que me preocupa aunque yo no he dejado ver que haya algo que me pueda estar quitando el sueño. Mi mente se detiene nuevamente en la llamada telefónica de Zatch y en la gran posibilidad de que Tía fuera la destinataria de dicha llamada, no puedo dejar de pensar que, si estoy en lo cierto, es más que probable que la niña esté en casa y con ella la única persona que, a día de hoy, ha conseguido, aunque sin proponérselo, destrozarme sentimentalmente.

Nada más aparecer Megumi en mis pensamientos noto como ligeramente comienzo a ponerme nervioso, pero, no son nervios provocados por el hecho de que es posible que vuelva a verla, son nervios provocados por el miedo a volver a estar como he estado hasta hace muy poco tiempo y, ese no es el propósito. Cuando sólo me quedaban dos semanas para volver, me di cuenta de que, debido a todos esos sentimientos negativos que sentía, había dejado muy abandonado a Zatch en lo que a estar con él y dedicarle tiempo se refería, pues en las batallas contra los mamodos, por más que me costaba, intentaba estar al cien por cien

En estos momentos en los que falta tan poco para llegar a casa, estoy deseando con todas mis fuerzas que allí no haya nadie más además de mi madre, no me siento preparado para ver a más personas, además, me apetece mucho tener una cena en familia, hace muchos años que no tenemos ninguna debido a que mi padre llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder venir a casa por su trabajo en la universidad, ese era el precio que había que pagar por ser uno de los profesores más importantes e influyentes de toda la institución académica en la que trabajaba.

El taxi acaba de detenerse y Zatch no para de decirme que abra ya la puerta porque tiene muchas ganas de bajarse y de entrar en casa así que, hago lo que me pide porque me es imposible negarle nada cuando me mira con esa ilusión. Nada más cerrar la puerta del taxi, veo como él ya está a punto de abrir la puerta de casa, sin embargo, es otra persona la que la abre pero, yo hago caso omiso de quien sea que haya hecho esa acción, prefiero ayudar a mi padre a bajar el equipaje y, así, al darme la vuelta compruebo que Zatch ya está dentro de la casa y que no tiene pensamientos de venir a echarnos una mano con las maletas. Conforme me voy acercando a la puerta, comienzo a oír la voz de mi madre y la de Zatch y pienso entonces que mis pensamientos en el taxi estaban totalmente equivocados.

Mi padre se ha metido en casa antes que yo pero, sin duda alguna, y a pesar de que su regreso era el que debía causar mayor expectación, ha resultado que he sido yo el que se ha llevado todo el protagonismo, pues al cerrar la puerta y mirar al frente, las maletas se me han caído nada más ver a Megumi en el pasillo con Zatch, Tía y mi madre. Otra vez vuelvo a sentir como el tiempo se detiene y, sin quererlo, mi mirada se centra en la Idol y me doy cuenta de que en estos dos años se ha puesto más guapa de lo que ya la encontraba tiempo atrás. El silencio está reinando en el pasillo y todas las miradas están clavadas en mí, aunque Zatch y Tía ahora han comenzado a alternar, sus ojos se posan primero en mí y automáticamente después, se posan en Megumi, para retornar poco después nuevamente a mí. Siento que las palabras no me van a salir por más que lo intente pero, debo hacerlo, al igual que debo apartar mi mirada de Megumi.


	2. Volver a recordar

**Megumi**

—**Volver a recordar—**

Han pasado dos años y medio desde el día en el que sufrí el accidente, dos años y medio en los que una parte de mi memoria ha estado muy dañada. Lo único que recuerdo de aquel día, y con cierta ayuda de Tía, es que estaba muy contenta porque, antes de empezar a rodar el nuevo videoclip, iba a enviar una carta; sé también que, hasta que pasó el accidente, mis pensamientos estaban centrados en el destinatario de mi carta. Lo siguiente que recuerdo de aquel día es que desperté en la cama de un hospital y que Tía estaba conmigo, aunque entonces no recordaba quien era ella.

Tía rompió a llorar cuando le dije que no la recordaba, lo que me hizo suponer que mis lazos con la niña debían ser muy fuertes; Tía comenzó a decirme nombres de personas a las que debía recordar pero, ninguno de ellos me sonaba, de hecho, lo único que sabía era como me llamaba y que era una Idol bastante famosa en Japón. Ella se pasó un largo rato conmigo y me habló del mundo mamodo y de la lucha por encontrar a un rey para ese mundo y, tras dos largas horas, las palabras de Tía habían cobrado todo su sentido y había recordado que las dos juntas formábamos un equipo.

La sonrisa de Tía cuando le dije que me acordaba de todo lo que me había contado fue inminente y yo me alegré de verla tan feliz. Sin embargo, ésta no tardó en desaparecer cuando añadí que, lamentándolo mucho, no tenía ni idea de quién era Zatch y mucho menos Kiyomaro, esos nombres no me sonaban para nada y tampoco me despertaban curiosidad alguna, por lo que cometí el error de pensar que ellos no debían ser personas importantes en mi vida.

Tía abandonó la habitación y se fue a llamar por teléfono, no sin antes decirme que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para recordar todo lo que había recordado y que lo mejor era que descansase. Cuando me quedé sola, cerré los ojos y un montón de imágenes se me cruzaron por la mente, lo que me asustó bastante por el hecho de que todas ellas me eran desconocidas, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que la cara de un chico se me repetía a menudo.

En los días siguientes, Tía penas si se despegó de mí, lo único que ella tenía en mente era que yo pudiera recordar todo lo posible, aunque no volvió a mencionar a Zatch y Kiyomaro a pesar de la insistencia que había mostrado en ellos durante el primer día. Cuando me dieron el alta, mi manager me comunicó que lo mejor era que regresase a casa y que me tomase un tiempo de descanso para que mi memoria se recuperase todo lo posible. La primera semana que pasé en Japón no fue nada agradable pues, aunque ya había conseguido recordar bastantes cosas, las primeras y únicas visitas que tuve me hicieron sentir mal. Cuando llegué a casa y comencé a deshacer el equipaje, escuché como Tía llamaba por teléfono, le escuché decir el nombre de Zatch y entonces le presté atención a la conversación que llegaba a mis oídos.

Cuando bajé de mi habitación vi que Tía estaba preparando una merienda para cuatro; ella se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa y me dijo que Zatch y Kiyomaro iban a venir dentro de un rato para vernos y saber que tal estábamos. En ese instante el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de mí, desde el accidente, y exceptuando a Tía y a las personas que trabajaban conmigo, no había visto a nadie que perteneciese a mi círculo de amistades. Tía me recomendó que me pusiera guapa por lo que pudiera pasar cuando llegasen nuestros invitados, algo que me sorprendió, sin embargo no pregunté el porqué de esas palabras e hice caso de ellas. Justo cuando acabé de arreglarme, fue cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta, nuestros invitados acababan de llegar.

Tía me llamó varias veces y, cuando me calmé, bajé de la habitación y allí me encontré con nuestros invitados y con la propia Tía. Ella me los presentó dado que sabía que no los recordaba y fuimos al salón, puesto que allí era donde íbamos a merendar. Kiyomaro no me quitaba los ojos de encima pero, en las pocas veces que crucé mi mirada con la de él, me di cuenta de que la suya era triste, había algo que verdaderamente le apenaba y, no podía dejar de pensar que ese algo era el que yo no lo recordaba. No me sentí cómoda por el hecho de que hacía hasta lo imposible por acordarme de algo sobre las personas que estaban con Tía y conmigo y no lo conseguía, por lo que, disculpándome primeramente, me fui a mi habitación. Una vez allí, y sin saber exactamente porque, me eché a llorar y me tiré en mi cama. Me sentía perdida y frustrada, y la mirada de Kiyomaro se me había grabado en la mente, lo cual me hizo sentir peor porque él no estaba bien debido a mi pérdida de memoria. Intentaba controlar mi llanto pero, me era imposible y, mientras las lágrimas me bañaban el rostro de forma constante, me di cuenta de que la cara del chico que tanto se me repetía era la de Kiyomaro.

A partir de aquel descubrimiento, comencé a pensar que él era una parte importante de mi vida y, mi empeño por recordarle, creció muchísimo. Debido a esto, Tía invitaba muy a menudo a Zatch y a Kiyomaro y me dejaban a solas con éste último; en todas aquellas veces me esforcé a más no poder por recordar cualquier cosa pero, era como si todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kiyomaro estuviera condenado a no regresar a mi memoria. Aquello me frustraba enormemente y sabía que a él también, sabía que se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal. En una de aquellas veces, Kiyomaro me dijo que iba a dejar de ir a verme porque sus visitas no estaban consiguiendo el efecto deseado y él veía que yo me sentía mal por no experimentar avance alguno en la recuperación de mis recuerdos. Las palabras de Kiyomaro me hicieron más daño del que él se imaginó y, prácticamente llorando, le cogí las manos y le pedí que por favor no dejase de venir; aquella fue la primera vez que me atrevía a tener contacto físico con él.

Así pasamos medio año pero, Kiyomaro no aguantó más y decidió marcharse a Inglaterra en cuanto terminase el curso escolar, era un viaje sin fecha de regreso. Cuando Tía me lo dijo, no pude evitar pensar que yo era la responsable de la decisión que él había tomado. A modo de despedida Tía, dado que le encantaba estar con Zatch, organizó una merienda para los cuatro. El día anterior a esa cita, me encontraba bastante mal anímicamente, me dolía pensar que no sabía cuando iba a volver a ver a Kiyomaro después de aquella merienda; me había acostumbrado a que estuviera conmigo muy a menudo y, el saber que eso ya no sería así, me deprimía.

Tía intentaba animarme porque sabía lo mucho que me había afectado la decisión de Kiyomaro pero, la verdad es que no consiguió mucho. Cuando llegó la hora y estaba segura de que Zatch y Kiyomaro ya habían llegado, fue cuando bajé al salón; me sonrojé ligeramente cuando les vi junto a Tía.

Todo fue medianamente bien, aunque Kiyomaro y yo apenas si hablábamos, más bien nos limitábamos a reírnos de las gracias que hacían Zatch y Tía. Cuando los niños terminaron de merendar, nos dejaron solos, lo que provocó que quisiera marcharme del salón a toda costa, en aquellos momentos lo único que se estaba produciendo era un silencio incómodo. Noté como Kiyomaro sentía lo mismo que yo pero, ninguno de los dos hizo amago de decir adiós antes de lo esperado, ni él ni yo querías separar tan pronto a Zatch y a Tía ya que iban a tardar bastante en volver a verse. Poco antes de que ellos llegasen de juagar en el jardín, me armé de valor y le dije a Kiyomaro que lamentaba que por mi culpa él se marchase de Japón; evidentemente él negó mis palabras diciendo que yo no tenía nada que ver con su viaje y que los motivos eran otros pero, por más que lo intentó, no consiguió hacerme cambiar de opinión.

La despedida de Kiyomaro fue sin lugar a dudas lo peor de aquel día. Me había propuesto contener mis sentimientos para evitar así que él pudiera llegar a sentirse mal pero, no me salió bien la jugada. Después de despedirme de Zatch, miré a Kiyomaro y noté como las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en mis ojos, le di un beso en la mejilla, le deseé un buen viaje y, acto seguido, corriendo y conteniendo el llanto, me metí dentro de casa porque no podía seguir por más tiempo allí. Más tarde, cuando conseguí calmarme, Tía me dijo que había hecho lo que le había pedido antes de que llegasen los chicos, meter en la chaqueta de Kiyomaro la carta que yo había encontrado entre mis cosas y que iba a mandarle mientras yo estaba de viaje. Yo quería que él la tuviese porque había sido escrita para él pero, no me había atrevido a abrirla, así que su contenido era totalmente desconocido para mí.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo y se cumplió un año desde la marcha de Kiyomaro, un año en el que continué recordando cosas pero, desafortunadamente, nada o casi nada que tuviera que ver con él. Una tarde, mientras buscaba uno de mis primeros discos, encontré un sobre de color amarillo que me llamó mucho la atención, así que lo saqué y descubrí lo que contenía, eran fotos. Comencé a mirarlas detenidamente y unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, las fotos eran de Tía, Zatch, Kiyomaro y yo, aunque de quienes más había era de Kiyomaro conmigo. Desde aquel momento miré las fotos muchísimas veces con la intención de poder recordar algo y, después de saberme hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada una de las fotos, fue cuando recordé que el colgante que llevaba puesto desde hacía más de un año, me lo había regalado Kiyomaro, aunque no conseguí recordar porqué hasta más adelante. Para estar segura de que mi recuerdo era exacto, le pregunté a Tía, quien, muy contenta, me confirmó que estaba en lo cierto.

Continué mirando las fotos y forzando a mi memoria para que recordase a Kiyomaro, para así poder saber de una vez por todas que había sido él verdaderamente en mi vida. Y fue así cuando una tarde, mientras estaba en mi habitación y escuchaba música, un recuerdo nuevo llegó a mi mente e hizo que se cayese el mundo al suelo. Recordé que, un día en el que yo estaba en el instituto, recibí una visita inesperada a la hora del almuerzo; Kiyomaro se había escapado de su instituto para ir a verme, algo que me alegró muchísimo pero, como yo estaba en una institución únicamente compuesta por alumnas, él no podía ser visto, así que, deprisa y corriendo, nos escondimos dentro de un baño y, en cuanto hube cerrado la puerta con el pestillo, Kiyomaro me sorprendió con un beso que yo no tardé en contestar rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos mientras que él pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

Mi recuerdo terminaba con una frase de él, "Sólo tenemos tres días antes de que te vayas de viaje para estar juntos y, no pienso desaprovecharlos.". Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, desde siempre me había sabido mal saber que le estaba haciendo daño a Kiyomaro por no poder recordarle pero, ahora entendía cuánto daño le había estado haciendo verdaderamente, habíamos estado juntos y enamorados y yo había olvidado todo eso, era normal que, pasado un tiempo, él se hubiese cansado de esperar y de sufrir y hubiera optado por marcharse a Inglaterra; debido a ese recuerdo, también fui consciente de que en el tiempo que había pasado con Kiyomaro intentando recordarle, él había empezado a gustarme y, además, cuando estábamos juntos, me sentía mucho más tranquila que cuando estaba con cualquier otra persona, sin embargo, esos sentimientos que había empezado a tenerle no eran, al fin y al cabo, nada nuevo, sino que eran sentimientos que nunca habían dejado de estar, era sólo que estaban dormidos y, a fuerza de que él estuviera conmigo y debido a mi empeño, habían empezado a despertar.

Tía, alertada por mi incesante llanto, entró en mi habitación y me encontró sentada en la cama y con las piernas rodeadas por los brazos. Nada más darme cuenta de su presencia, le pregunté por qué nadie me había dicho que Kiyomaro y yo habíamos sido pareja; su respuesta fue simple, Kiyomaro lo había querido así para evitar que yo me sintiese mal por no poder recordar a mi pareja.

Aquel primer recuerdo de lo que había sido verdaderamente Kiyomaro en mi vida, fue el detonante para que comenzase a recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos y lo mucho que nos queríamos; durante varios meses me odié a mi misma por no haber recordado todo eso mucho antes.

Y ahora, después del paseo que he hecho por mis recuerdos, me siento sumamente nerviosa, estoy en casa de Kiyomaro esperando su regreso y el de Zatch después de pasarse dos años en Inglaterra, no es seguro que se queden en Japón pero, al menos sí sé que estarán aquí todo el verano, tiempo suficiente como para que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran; sin embargo, debo andar con cuidado, antes de decir nada debo asegurarme de que todo sigue igual en lo que a sentimientos se refiere, no quisiera adelantarme y descubrir después que él ya no siente nada por mí y que está con otra, lo único que conseguiría con eso sería hacer que él se sintiese mal por tener que darme una negativa.

Ahora mismo estoy en la cocina con Hana, la madre de Kiyomaro, ayudándole a preparar la cena, aunque reconozco que tampoco es que esté haciendo mucho, ella se ha dado cuenta de que los nervios están jugándome una mala pasada y, al mismo tiempo, pudiendo conmigo, y sabe perfectamente porqué, sabe que tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a su hijo. Tía también está aquí, fue ella la que insistió en que viniéramos hoy, se muere de ganas de ver a Zatch, le ha echado mucho de menos en estos dos años.

Cada vez con más frecuencia miro el reloj pues, a cada minuto que pasa, queda menos para que llegue la hora en la que Zatch y Kiyomaro, junto con el padre de éste, lleguen a la casa, lo que hace que me ponga más nerviosa aunque, también más contenta al mismo tiempo. Siento que esta noche las cosas pueden salir bien, ese es mi mayor deseo.

Al instante escucho como las puertas de un coche se cierran y miro nuevamente el reloj, he estado tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni me he dado cuenta de que la hora de llegada del avión hace rato que se pasó, por lo que es más que seguro que lo que acabo de oír sean las puertas del taxi en el que han venido hasta aquí.

—¡Ya están aquí!

Tía está muy emocionada, se le nota en la voz, supongo que les habrá visto desde la ventana del salón. Hana y yo salimos de la cocina y cuando llegamos al pasillo vemos que Tía ya está abriendo la puerta y, nada más hacerlo, Zatch y ella se dan un gran abrazo y empiezan a montar algo de escándalo debido a la felicidad que sienten por volver a verse después de tanto tiempo. El siguiente en hacer acto de presencia es el señor Takamine, que lleva parte del equipaje y que nos ha saludado a todos nada más vernos; Kiyomaro no tarda mucho en entrar en la casa con el equipaje que faltaba y, al mirar al frente tras cerrar la puerta, las maletas han dejado de estar sujetas por sus manos para recibir un fuerte golpe nada más hacer impacto con el suelo.

Mi mirada ha hecho caso omiso del suceso de las maletas y se ha centrado en Kiyomaro; siento como que el tiempo se ha detenido y, esbozando una leve sonrisa ya que nos nervios no me permiten mostrar otro tipo de sonrisa, me doy cuenta de que ha ganada varios centímetros en altura y que, seguramente sin proponérselo, está más guapo de lo que ya lo encontraba tiempo atrás. También me doy cuenta de que ha clavado, al igual que yo he hecho con él, su mirada en mí, pero la expresión de su rostro no sé si lo que denota es sorpresa un otra sensación.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo está reinando en el pasillo y todas las miradas están clavadas en Kiyomaro, aunque Zatch y Tía ahora han comenzado a alternar, sus ojos se posan primero en él y, automáticamente después, se posan en mí, para retornar poco después nuevamente a Kiyomaro.


	3. El aeropuerto

**Kiyomaro**

—**El aeropuerto—**

—Hola a todos.

Eso ha sido lo primero que he dicho nada más dejar de mirar a Megumi y, acto seguido, he cogido mis maletas y me he subido a mi habitación para dejarlas aquí, no podía seguir abajo sabiendo que estaba ella. Las he dejado junto a la cama, el sitio donde estoy sentado ahora mismo, no sé porque me ha dado ahora por ponerme a pensar, justo ahora que lo que debería estar haciendo es bajar a la cocina y reunirme con todos para empezar a cenar.

Miro de forma distraída la habitación en la que no había puesto los pies en dos años y medio y recuerdo muchas de las cosas que he vivido en ella, como por ejemplo, que fue justo aquí donde vi a Zatch por primera vez. Sonrió al recordar eso y los primeros días que pasé con el mamodo, esos en los que pensaba que él sólo era un estorbo y que lo mejor que me podía pasar era el estar un rato sin tener que aguantarle.

Mientras esos recuerdos inundan mi mente y me hacen estar más tranquilo y olvidarme de la situación que acabo de vivir abajo, soy consciente de que alguien se acerca a mi habitación, probablemente para decirme que baje a cenar.

—Kiyomaro.

Esa voz, la cual reconocería en cualquier parte, me traspasa como un rayo y hace que los nervios que había sentido antes vuelvan a apoderarse de mí, no es mi madre quien me está llamando, como yo pensaba, sino que es Megumi.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo entrar?

No sé qué contestar, si no me sentía muy preparado para volverla a ver, mucho menos para estar a solas con ella por muy poco tiempo que sea, aunque sí sólo quiere entrar para decirme que vamos a cenar, no creo que pase nada, puesto que hacer eso sólo le llevará unos segundos.

—Adelante.

—Tu madre acaba de decirme que aún falta un poco para la cena así que, he pensado que igual y podríamos hablar, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti.

La miro y me siento paralizado, mi suposición no era correcta y ahora debo enfrentarme a mi primera prueba de fuego pero, no me siento preparado para oír que aún no ha conseguido recordarme, porque estoy seguro de que así ha sido, o al menos, eso ha sido lo que Zatch me ha dado a entender cuando ha hablado con Tía por teléfono y le ha preguntado por Megumi.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

—No, para nada, es sólo que aún estoy sorprendido de haberte encontrado aquí junto con Tía, pensaba que no nos veríamos hasta mañana como mínimo.

—Le dije a Tía que lo mejor era venir mañana puesto que vosotros vendríais cansados del viaje y, además, porque lo idóneo sería que en vuestra primera noche tuvieseis una cena familiar pero, no hubo manera de hacerla entrar en razón, quería venir a toda costa, así que llamé a tu madre para preguntarle a la hora a la que llegaríais puesto que a Zatch se le había olvidado decírsela a Tía y entonces fue cuando ella nos invitó; yo le dije que no al principio pero, me insistió tanto que me sabía mal seguir negándome, así que al final accedí.

—Bueno no importa, seguro que con vosotras aquí la cena es más animada, además, desde que ha visto a Tía, Zatch sonríe más que de costumbre y, eso me gusta.

—Yo también he notado que Tía está más contenta, y eso que sólo llevan juntos quince minutos pero, dejemos de hablar de ellos, ¿qué tal te ha ido todo por Inglaterra?

Sé lo que tengo que contestar a esa pregunta, y a otras muchas más si es que Megumi las llega a pronunciar, por nada del mundo ella debe saber lo mal que yo lo he estado pasando por el hecho de que no conseguía acordarse de mí.

—Pues todo ha ido muy bien, reconozco que mi vida en Inglaterra ha resultado ser más satisfactoria de lo que pensaba, todo allí me va de maravilla.

—¿En serio?, ¿en todos, todos los aspectos de tu vida?

La pregunta que más temía me la ha hecho antes de tiempo pero, aún así estoy preparado para contestarla, y sé que con ella no le haré daño puesto que sobrentenderá que el motivo por el que me marché, y que ella tan bien adivinó por más que yo lo negué, ya es algo que pertenece al pasado y que no me afecta.

—Sí, en todos los aspectos de mi vida he conseguido que todo me vaya bien, no hay excepción alguna.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, aunque bueno, teniendo a Zatch contigo estaba segura de que así sería, si mal no he recordado, fue él quien hizo que tú cambiases tu forma de ser.

—Así es, no has recordado mal.

Mi mirada acaba de encontrarse con la suya y aprecio que ha perdido algo de la vivacidad que tenía cuando ella ha entrado en mi habitación, sin embargo, el aviso de mi madre de que la cena ya está lista no me permite ver nada más. Megumi, nada más oírlo, abre la puerta y sale, yo, por el contrario, me quedo pensando en el porqué de esa pérdida de vivacidad que se ha producido en un momento, lo que me hace darme cuenta de que ha sido justo después de que yo le haya confirmado que en todos los aspectos de mi vida en Inglaterra las cosas me van bien.

Bajo las escaleras pensando en lo que acaba de pasar y, al entrar en la cocina, veo que todos están sentados y esperándome, así que ocupo mi lugar sin mirar a nadie, y mucho menos a quien tengo a mi derecha, que no es otra que la propia Megumi.

Han pasado tres días desde que se produjo nuestro regreso a casa y, en ellos, no he vuelto a saber nada de Megumi, de hecho, desde las últimas palabras que me dirigió en mi habitación antes de bajar a cenar, no hemos vuelto a hablar, algo que reconozco que me sorprende y preocupa al mismo tiempo; por una parte me es muy favorable esta situación, es una manera de no hacerme más daño pero, por otra, no puedo evitar preguntarme el porqué de este silencio, pensaba que después de lo que le dije en mi cuarto, ella intentaría que volviésemos a ser tan amigos como lo intentábamos ser antes de que yo tomase la decisión de marcharme pero, eso no ha pasado, algo que me lleva a pensar que algunas de mis palabras pudieron haberla herido, aunque esa no había sido en ningún momento la intención.

Mis padres no están en casa, han salido a dar un paseo por ahí, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, lo único que les apetece es estar juntos; Zatch tampoco está, para no variar demasiado, está con Tía jugando, así que, nuevamente estoy solo en casa y pensando en cosas que me había dicho a mí mismo que no iba a pensar; sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo, desde poco después de conocerla, todo lo que tiene que ver con Megumi ha acudido a mi mente de forma rápida para hacerme ver que esa chica me importa de verdad.

Otra vez dejo que mi mirada se pierda entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, últimamente es mi pasatiempo favorito cuando estoy solo, pues no sé qué otra cosa hacer puesto que no tengo ánimos de nada, algo que ya suponía que me acabaría pasando. Echado en la cama, e intentando dejar de pensar en Megumi, oigo como se cierra la puerta de casa, algo que reconozco que me sorprende mucho, aún es temprano como para que Zatch o mis padres hayan vuelto.

Al bajar las escaleras veo los zapatos de Zatch en la entrada y me dirijo a la cocina, donde lo encuentro sentado en una silla y con Vulcan a su lado, cuando me mira me doy cuenta de que su mirada es el vivo retrato de la tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa Zatch, te has peleado con Tía?

—No, es sólo que hoy ha tenido que irse antes de tiempo porque ella y Megumi tienen que preparar sus cosas para el viaje que tienen que hacer dentro de dos horas.

—¿Un viaje?

—Sí, son cosas del trabajo de Megumi, aunque Tía me ha dicho que intentará convencerla de que no lo hagan porque no es obligatorio que vaya ya que de todos los trámites que hay que hacer, puede ocuparse su manager.

—Que yo recuerde, a Megumi no es que le guste mucho viajar por asuntos de trabajo ya que eso le resulta agotador, así que lo más seguro que es que al final Tía la convenza y no hagan el viaje.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro Kiyomaro, Tía me ha contado que últimamente Megumi no lo está pasando muy bien y que lo que necesita es cambiar de aires.

—¿Qué Megumi no lo está pasando muy bien?, ¿a qué se debe eso?

No puedo evitarlo, tengo que saber porque ella está mal, Megumi siempre ha sido una chica muy alegre y que rara vez está del modo que Zatch dice.

—Kiyomaro, ¿tú sigues queriendo a Megumi?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Contéstame.

—No tengo porqué hacerlo, eso pertenece a mi vida privada.

—Kiyomaro es importante, por favor, dímelo, ¿la sigues queriendo o no?

—No sé porqué me preguntas algo que ya sabes, tú has sido testigo de lo mal que lo he estado pasando en muchas ocasiones precisamente por lo que siento por ella.

—Pero eso ella no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo sabe. Cuando hablamos la otra noche creo que quería saber si estaba con alguien y…

—¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Zatch, no estarás insinuando que si Megumi no está bien, anímicamente hablando, es por lo que yo le dije la otra noche ¿no?

—Tía me ha dicho que es precisamente desde esa noche desde la que Megumi no está bien, me parece que es mucha casualidad.

—Sólo le dije que en Inglaterra me iba muy bien en todos los aspectos de mi vida, yo sé que Megumi aún no ha conseguido recordarme así que, lo único que intenté diciéndole eso es que no se sintiera mal, el día anterior a nuestra partida a Inglaterra ella me dijo que sabía que la causa por la que nos íbamos era el que no pudiera recordarme.

—Basta Kiyomaro, aunque tus intenciones fueran las de que Megumi no se sintiese mal por no haberte recordado aún, debiste ser sincero en ese aspecto porque, te equivocas, has sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

¿Qué he sacado conclusiones precipitadas?, ¿qué estoy equivocado? No puede ser, no puede ser que Megumi me haya recordado, si lo hubiera hecho me lo habría dicho en cuanto nos quedamos a solas, sé que lo habría hecho, aunque haya pasado el tiempo, las batallas que tuvimos contra los mamodos y sobre todo la que libramos contra Milordo Z me permitieron saber muchas cosas de la joven, por eso sé que me lo habría contado. Sin embargo, Zatch no deja de mirarme y creo que intenta decirme algo con su mirada pero… Un momento, ¿no será que ella quería saber si yo estaba con alguien para…?

—Zatch, Megumi me ha recordado.

—Sí Kiyomaro, pero por lo que me ha dicho Tía, Megumi piensa que tú estás con alguna chica y que ya te has olvidado de ella.

—Pero eso no es cierto, yo no estoy con otra y mucho menos me he olvidado de ella.

—Ya pero, como optaste por mentirle.

—Mierda, tengo que contarle la verdad antes de que sea tarde, antes de que se haga más daño pensando que ya la he olvidado.

—Pues tendrás que darte prisa, te recuerdo que esta tarde va a coger un avión y que, por el momento, no se sabe cuándo van a volver.

—Llegaré a tiempo, ¿vienes conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

No me quito de la cabeza lo que acaba de pasar, tengo tal nervio encima que no sé prácticamente lo que estoy haciendo, por lo que agradezco muchísimo el que Zatch venga conmigo, si no llega a ser por él no habría encontrado ni el dinero para pagar el taxi y ni habría sido capaz de decirle al taxista hacia donde necesitaba que me llevase con urgencia, aunque al final ha sido él quien ha acabado diciendo cual es nuestro destino. No hago nada más que pensar en lo que le diré en cuanto la vea, no dejo de ensayar formas en las que pedir perdón por lo que le dije la otra noche pero, si ella me hubiera dicho las cosas desde un principio, nada de esto estaría pasando, claro que si no lo hizo debió tener sus motivos, probablemente no quería que yo pensase que le estaba haciendo daño si me decía que me había recordado y yo le contestaba que estaba con otra, ¿por qué demonios las cosas del amor tienen que ser tan complicadas?

—Kiyomaro, hemos llegado, paga el taxi.

Las palabras de Zatch me sacan de mis pensamientos, he ido todo el camino tan ensimismado que no me he dado cuenta de que ya estamos en el aeropuerto.

—Vamos Kiyomaro, date prisa, tenemos que encontrarlas y este sitio es muy grande.

—No te preocupes Zatch, las encontraremos.

Pero la verdad es que soy muy consciente de que Zatch tiene mucha razón, el aeropuerto es enorme y ni Zatch ni yo sabemos cuál es el vuelo que deben coger las chicas, así que, literalmente, vamos a la aventura, ninguno de los dos tiene una ligera pista.

—Zatch, abre bien los ojos, dado que no sabemos qué vuelo tienen que coger, tenemos que ir mirando bien por todos lados.

A pesar de que intento prestar total atención a mi búsqueda, no puedo evitar pensar que, en cuanto encuentre a Megumi, hay muchas posibilidades de que volvamos a estar juntos, algo que no puedo negar que deseo más que nada, mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado en absoluto, tal y como le dije a Zatch en la cocina. Mis ojos la buscan por todas partes y el no verla me está poniendo nervioso, ¿por qué este aeropuerto tiene que ser tan condenadamente grande? No hago nada más que mirar a todas partes junto con Zatch y no consigo vislumbrarla, es como si todo estuviera en mi contra, maldito karma.

Al momento miro el reloj y mi desesperación aumenta, increíblemente ya ha pasado una hora desde que Zatch y yo llegamos al aeropuerto y comenzamos a buscar a Megumi y a Tía y, tenemos que encontrarlas cueste lo que cueste, al menos tengo que hacer que Megumi sepa la verdad antes de embarcar y, para que eso ocurra, ya falta poco, maldita sea, si no me doy prisa tendré que esperar a que vuelvan del viaje y ahora que sé que ella me ha recordado, no creo que pueda aguantar tanto, además, Zatch me dijo que no se sabe cuándo van a volver, lo que hace que sea más urgente el que tenga que encontrarla.

Zatch está igual que yo, sus ojos miran hacia todos lados intentado encontrar a Megumi y a Tía, y soy consciente de que él también está desesperado por encontrarlas, aunque para él no suponga lo mismo que para mí el no encontrarlas, él sólo tendría que esperar a que Tía regresase para reanudar sus tardes de juegos, yo, por mi parte, también tendría que esperar y, eso sólo conllevaría que mis días de vacaciones se convirtieran en un infierno peor del que ya he pasado, definitivamente es de vital importancia que las encontremos a tiempo.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj y veo que ya han pasado quince minutos desde que lo miré la última vez, parece que todo está en mi contra, ya sólo me quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos para intentar encontrarlas, cuarenta y cinco agónicos minutos.

—Kiyomaro mira, allí está Tía.

Las palabras de Zatch acaban de traspasar mis oídos y miro hacia la dirección que él indica, tiene razón, Tía está allí, junto con mucha de la gente que trabaja con Megumi pero, de ella no hay ni rastro, algo que me sorprende.

—Vamos Zatch, tengo que preguntarle a Tía dónde está Megumi, no se la ve por allí.

Zatch echa a correr y yo le sigo automáticamente, debemos darnos prisa y, sólo espero que Megumi no esté muy lejos de donde está Tía.

—Tía, ¿dónde está Megumi?

Es lo primero que digo nada más llegar al lugar donde está la niña, aunque me alegro de verla, saber dónde está Megumi es muchísimo más importante que respetar los actos protocolarios.

—Megumi está en aquella sala, lejos de miradas indiscretas y de los abusos de los fans.

—Gracias.

Echo a correr como si llevase una jauría de lobos tras de mí, estoy deseando llegar y volver a verla, aunque lo que más deseo es contarle toda la verdad y que todo entre nosotros vuelva a ser lo que fue en su momento aunque, también cabe la posibilidad de que ella ya no quiera que eso vuelva a pasar, a decir verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella tiene un montón de pretendientes, lo normal sería que ya me hubiese buscado un sustituto.

Mientras sigo corriendo, aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente, con ellos no consigo nada más que atormentarme, además, no creo que la posibilidad que se me ha pasado por la mente pueda ser real porque, si lo fuera, ella no se habría sentido mal al saber que yo estaba, supuestamente, con otra chica.

Me detengo delante de la puerta, la cual es de cristal, y respiró hondo, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no tenía que correr tanto y estoy algo cansado, por no decir que nunca había jadeado tanto como ahora. Miro la puerta y, sabiendo que tras ella está Megumi, a quien veo al final de la sala, me armo de valor y toco a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Hola Megumi.

Nada más oír mi voz se da la vuelta y me mira totalmente sorprendida, está claro que ella no se esperaba para nada el que yo me presentase en el aeropuerto.

—Kiyomaro, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas y eso acaba de desencadenar que una gran y estúpida sonrisa se haya dibujado en mi rostro. Comienzo a caminar hacia ella porque me muero de ganas de abrazarla y de decirle lo mucho que la quiero a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

—Zatch me contó que Tía y tú os marchabais de viaje y, no podía permitir que te marchases sin hablar antes contigo.

—Pues me pillas por poco, a mi avión no le falta mucho para despegar, de hecho, me dijeron que saliera de aquí quince minutos antes de la hora de despegue y, para eso, queda nada.

—Prometo ser breve.

La miro a los ojos y me siento con más confianza para decirle la verdad; su mirada me muestra que aún está sorprendida y que ahora mismo se encuentra en la incertidumbre por no tener ni idea de que puede ser lo que tengo que hablar con ella.

—Megumi, sé que la otra noche no me dijiste algo por evitar que pudiera llegar a sentirme mal pero…

—Kiyomaro, creo que hice lo mejor y, la verdad, no quisiera hablar de ese tema.

—Yo necesito hablar de él, hay cosas en referencia a ese tema que no sabes y tienes que saber.

—Kiyomaro, de verdad que no quiero hablar de eso.

Está nerviosa y la noto consternada, quiere salir de la sala a toda costa, estar en cualquier parte en la que yo no esté pero, no puedo permitir que salga, es necesario que me escuche.

—Megumi…

—Kiyomaro, mira, ya hablaremos si eso cuando vuelva, ya tengo que salir de aquí para embarcar en el avión.

—Megumi por favor, no me quites más del poco tiempo del que disponemos, es necesario que sepas que, aquella noche, los dos nos mentimos mutuamente para evitar hacernos daño.

Megumi, que había hecho el amago de salir de la sala, se había detenido al notar como mi mano la sujetaba, algo que había acrecentado mis ansias de abrazarla, y eso ha hecho que sienta que tengo una fiera en mi interior que me grita que la abrace ya.

—Megumi…

—¿No me habrías dicho la otra noche que todo te iba bien en todos los aspectos de tu vida si primeramente te hubiera dicho que te había recordado y que sabía de sobra todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros?

—Así es porque, tengo que reconocer que hay un aspecto de mi vida en Inglaterra que va sumamente mal. Mi vida sentimental no ha vuelto a ser lo que era desde que Tía llamó a casa y me dijo que te habías olvidado de mí.

Acaba de pasar lo que no tenía intención de que pasara, que los ojos de Megumi comenzasen a derramar lágrimas.

—Siento haberte hecho pensar la otra noche que estaba con otra y que me había olvidado de los tres mejores días de mi vida, yo pensaba que tú aún no me habías recordado y, por no hacerte sentir mal, decidí mentirte para que vieras que el motivo por el que me había ido de Japón ya era algo que pertenecía al pasado y que no me afectaba.

—Tenía intención de contarte que te había recordado pero, pensé que entonces podrías…

No dejo que Megumi termine de hablar, ya no aguanto más, así que mis brazos la rodean y su cuerpo se pega al mío, haciendo que la fiera se calme y que comience a ronronear porque su deseo ya ha sido satisfecho.

—Kiyomaro, ¿tú quieres que volvamos a estar juntos?

—Es lo único que quiero desde hace dos años y medio.

Noto como su cabeza se despega de mi cuerpo y nuestras miradas se encuentran, ella ya no llora, sus lágrimas se las ha tragado mi camisa, y la sonrisa que me brinda es, sin lugar a dudas, una de aquellas que hacía tanto que no veía, la sonrisa que me hace saber que la estoy haciendo feliz. Yo también le dedico a ella una de esas sonrisas, quiero que sepa a través de ella que la felicidad que siente la comparto.

Megumi y yo hemos tenido casi siempre la misma estatura, aunque ahora yo soy algo más alto que ella, por lo que no tengo que bajar mucho la cabeza para que mis labios se encuentren, después de dos años y medio, nuevamente con los de Megumi; ella ha rodeado mi cuello con sus brazos, invitándome a que no detenga mis actos pero, cuando me dispongo a besarla después de tanto, los dos nos damos cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de que algo se cuela por debajo de la puerta. Nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse y me doy cuenta de que tanto la de ella como la mía son de extrañeza, por lo que miramos que es lo que ha provocado esa extrañez.

Miro al suelo y eso me permite ver, al igual que a Megumi, que lo que se ha colado por debajo de la puerta es una foto de nosotros dos en la que aparecemos besándonos; nada más verla, noto como mis mejillas se van enrojeciendo poco a poco, no tenía ni idea de la existencia de esa foto y, al mirar a Megumi, me doy cuenta de que ella está igual. Sin dejar de mirarnos, escuchamos risas y entonces miramos hacia la puerta y descubrimos que Tía y Zatch están allí y que ellos han sido los que han colado la foto por debajo de la puerta.

—Nosotros hicimos esa foto.

Tía y Zatch vuelven a reír y Megumi y yo, al volver a mirarnos, les imitamos; sin embargo, y dado que no quiero que vuelvan a violar mi intimidad, suelto a Megumi, recojo la foto del suelo, se la doy a ella para que la guarde en su bolso y, acto seguido y tomándola de la mano, nos vamos lejos de los ojos de Zatch y de Tía donde, finalmente, mis labios y los de Megumi se funden en un beso que ambos estábamos esperando con cierta impaciencia.


	4. El aeropuerto 2

**Megumi**

—**El aeropuerto—**

—Hola a todos.

Eso ha sido lo primero que ha dicho Kiyomaro nada más dejar de mirarme y, acto seguido, ha cogido las maletas y se ha subido a su habitación, es como si no se sintiese cómodo siguiendo con nosotros y, el pensamiento de que esa incomodidad está producida por mi causa, es algo que no se me quita de la cabeza. Tengo muchas ganas de subir y estar con él a solas para que así podamos hablar pero, me da miedo hacerlo si no tengo una buena excusa, tengo la sensación de que Kiyomaro quiere estar todo lo lejos de mí que pueda, lo que me lleva a pensar que él sigue pensando que yo no tengo ni idea de quién era él anteriormente en mi vida. Sin embargo, Hana me da el pretexto perfecto para poder subir a la habitación de su hijo.

Subo la escalera que me llevará hasta el cuarto lo más tranquila que puedo, los nervios aún siguen conmigo y, saber que me voy a quedar a solas con él me pone más nerviosa todavía, supongo que se deberá al hecho de que tendré que actuar muy bien para sacar la información que necesito saber sin que se de mucha cuenta, pues aunque haya pasado el tiempo, me apuesto lo que sea a que sigue siendo tan inteligente como siempre. Me detengo ante la puerta nada más llegar y respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarme un poco, algo que consigo medianamente aunque sé que no duraré mucho así; vuelvo a respirar hondo y toco a la puerta diciendo su nombre.

Kiyomaro no tarda mucho en contestarme y, supongo que si no lo ha hecho al instante debe ser porque no se esperaba que yo tocase a su puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Nuevamente la respuesta tarda un poco en salirle pero, finalmente lo hace y ésta es, bajo mi parecer, un dudoso "Adelante". Me armo de valor, abro la puerta y le encuentro sentado en su cama y mirando hacia donde yo me encuentro, sin lugar a dudas, mis sospechas de que él no se esperaba que yo tocase a su puerta se confirman en cuanto mi mirada se encuentra con la suya. Sin olvidar cual es el verdadero motivo por el que me encuentro dentro de su cuarto, comienzo a hablar con toda la naturalidad de la que soy capaz en este momento.

—Tu madre acaba de decirme que aún falta un poco para la cena así que, he pensado que igual y podríamos hablar, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti.

Justo nada más terminar de decir eso noto como se pone algo tenso y, si mis suposiciones no son erróneas, nervioso, definitivamente estar en este momento conmigo no es precisamente lo que más quiere y, eso debe ser porque piensa que aún no le he recordado y lo que no quiere bajo ningún concepto es hacerse daño por estar conmigo, lo que me lleva a pensar que, si eso es así, él aún me quiere. Sin embargo, ante la incomodidad que veo que está sintiendo, no puedo callarme lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

—No, para nada, es sólo que aún estoy sorprendido de haberte encontrado aquí junto con Tía, pensaba que no nos veríamos hasta mañana como mínimo.

—Le dije a Tía que lo mejor era venir mañana puesto que vosotros vendríais cansados del viaje y, además, porque lo idóneo sería que en vuestra primera noche tuvieseis una cena familiar pero, no hubo manera de hacerla entrar en razón, quería venir a toda costa, así que llamé a tu madre para preguntarle a la hora a la que llegaríais puesto que a Zatch se le había olvidado decírsela a Tía y entonces fue cuando ella nos invitó; yo le dije que no al principio pero, me insistió tanto que me sabía mal seguir negándome, así que al final accedí.

—Bueno no importa, seguro que con vosotras aquí la cena es más animada, además, desde que ha visto a Tía, Zatch sonríe más que de costumbre y, eso me gusta.

—Yo también he notado que Tía está más contenta, y eso que sólo llevan juntos quince minutos pero, dejemos de hablar de ellos, ¿qué tal te ha ido todo por Inglaterra?

La pregunta finalmente ha salido sola y, dependiendo de lo que conteste, podré contarle o no que le he recordado, no debo olvidar que la intención de todo esto es saber con seguridad que puedo ser sincera sin que vaya a hacer que Kiyomaro se pueda llegar a sentir mal.

—Pues todo ha ido muy bien, reconozco que mi vida en Inglaterra ha resultado ser más satisfactoria de lo que pensaba, todo allí me va de maravilla.

—¿En serio?, ¿en todos, todos los aspectos de tu vida?

No puedo evitarlo, esa respuesta me duele pero, tal vez Kiyomaro no haya metido su vida sentimental en ese todo, por lo que debo estar completamente segura de sí me ha olvidado o no, sólo así podré contarle la verdad.

—Sí, en todos los aspectos de mi vida he conseguido que todo me vaya bien, no hay excepción alguna.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, aunque bueno, teniendo a Zatch contigo estaba segura de que así sería, si mal no he recordado, fue él quien hizo que tú cambiases tu forma de ser.

—Así es, no has recordado mal.

No sé porque no me había preparado mejor para esta respuesta, a fin de cuentas era de esperar que Kiyomaro se hubiese olvidado de mí, hemos pasado dos años sin vernos y, en el medio que estuvo aquí antes de irse, yo no conseguí recordarle, lo raro habría sido que no se hubiese buscado a otra chica.

A pesar de que me había dicho a mí misma que no me pondría mal si esta era la respuesta que obtenía de Kiyomaro, no puedo evitar que parte de la felicidad que sentía se haya evaporado rápidamente, siento que acabo de perder mucha de la vivacidad con la que había entrado en la habitación y, creo que él acaba de darse cuenta puesto que nuestras miradas no han tardado en cruzarse nada más terminar de confirmarme que todo en Inglaterra le va de maravilla. Sin embargo, el contacto visual no tarda mucho en romperse pues, Hana nos está llamando para que bajemos a cenar y, esas palabras son la excusa perfecta para salir de la habitación sin que parezca que ya no quiero estar allí, así que bajo en cuanto ella termina su aviso.

Kiyomaro ha tardado algo en seguirme y, cuando él ha aparecido en la cocina, todos los demás ya estábamos sentados. Se ha sentado en el sitio que quedaba libre, que no era otro que a mi lado pero, ni siquiera nos miramos, aunque para ser sincera, se ha sentado sin mirar a nadie.

Han pasado tres días desde que se produjo el regreso de Kiyomaro y Zatch pero, no he vuelto a verlos desde entonces, no me he sentido con fuerzas para ello, aunque quiera, no puedo evitar estar bastante dolida por la respuesta que me dio Kiyomaro. Sé que me dije a mí misma que procuraría que nuestra amistad volviera a surgir como mínimo pero, siento que no puedo, que eso sólo me va a hacer daño, yo le quiero, siempre ha sido así y, ahora que sé que él ya me ha olvidado… Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar que pase algo más de tiempo, tal vez cuando vuelva de viaje me sienta mejor y entonces vea que es un buen momento para que volvamos a ser amigos.

Tía debe estar a punto de volver a casa, sabe que tenernos que terminar de preparar el equipaje y salir para el aeropuerto, aunque estoy segura de que intentará que no vayamos aunque ya sea muy tarde para decir no, ella sabe de sobra que no es necesario que hagamos este viaje pero, necesito hacerlo, alejarme un poco de esto e intentar reponerme del golpe que me he llevado a pesar de que sabía que había probabilidades de que me lo llevase. Sin embargo, también cabe la posibilidad de que Tía no intente convencerme de que nos quedemos aquí porque desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de que, desde la cena en casa de los Takamine, yo ya no estaba igual que antes; ella no ha hecho preguntas de ningún tipo pero, sé que sabe a qué se debe mi cambio.

Mientras termino de hacer mi maleta miro la foto que hay en mi mesilla y me entran unas ganas locas de echarme a llorar, en ella salimos Kiyomaro y yo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y abrazados, no sé como la primera vez que vi esa foto no me di cuenta de todo.

—Megumi.

Me doy la vuelta nada más escuchar la voz de Tía, tal y como yo pensaba, estaba al llegar.

—Hola Tía, me alegra que ya hayas llegado, tenemos que terminar con tu equipaje.

—¿De verdad que es necesario que hagamos este viaje?

—Necesito hacerlo Tía, además, tampoco tardaremos tanto en volver.

—Me dijiste que no se sabía la fecha exacta del regreso.

—Bueno, y es cierto pero, no creo que tardemos más de una semana como mucho en hacer todos los trámites que hay que hacer, así que no te preocupes, pronto volverás a retomar tus tardes de juego con Zatch. Ahora será mejor que vayas a terminar tu maleta, dentro de nada vendrán por nosotras para ir al aeropuerto.

Tía asiente con la cabeza y se marcha a su habitación para terminar de hacer su equipaje, yo, por mi parte, reviso mi maleta antes de cerrarla del todo para verificar que no me falta nada.

—¿Te queda mucho Tía?

—No, ya casi estoy.

—Date prisa, ya es prácticamente la hora de marcharnos.

Al instante escucho como un coche se detiene enfrente de la casa, lo que me hace saber que mi manager ya está aquí para recogernos y, justo después, marchar camino al aeropuerto.

—Tía vamos, mi manager ya está aquí.

Justo cuando termino de decir eso veo que ella sale de su habitación con su maleta. Le sonrío y juntas bajamos la escalera y salimos al exterior, donde mi manager ya nos está esperando con el maletero del coche abierto para que metamos el equipaje.

—Megumi, finalmente los medios se han enterado de nuestro viaje así que, lo más seguro es que tengas que meterte en una sala de espera para que puedas estar tranquila.

—De acuerdo.

El recorrido hasta el aeropuerto, después de esas palabras de mi manager, se produce en riguroso silencio, tanto Tía como él son conscientes de que, anímicamente, no me encuentro muy bien. Mi mente está vagando nuevamente por los recuerdos que comparto con Kiyomaro, no puedo evitarlo, por más que quiera, no puedo evitar el pensar que nada de eso volverá a producirse ya.

Nada más llegar al aeropuerto, mi manager se encarga de mi maleta y de la de Tía y nos lleva hasta donde están el resto de personas que van a viajar con nosotros, aunque a mí no ha tardado mucho en apartarme de este lugar, pues ya me ha llevado hasta la sala de espera que me ha comentado en el coche porque ha visto a varios periodistas rondando por aquí. Tía quería venir conmigo pero, le he pedido que espere con el resto porque me apetece estar sola, sé que aún queda más de una hora y media para que tenga que salir de aquí, puesto que saldré quince minutos antes de que despegue el avión pero, prefiero que no esté nadie conmigo, necesito pensar y reflexionar sobre algunas cosas y, con Tía conmigo, sé que no podré hacerlo.

Mientras estoy en esta gran sala de espera que es prácticamente entera de cristal, no puedo evitar recordar el avión que tomé en privado con Kiyomaro, Zatch y Tía, cuando nos fuimos a Sudamérica para derrotar a Milordo Z, recuerdo que, a pesar de todo, disfruté mucho de esos días que pasamos todos juntos y contando con la compañía de amigos que tenemos en común. No puedo evitar el suspirar, los recuerdos en los que sale Kiyomaro siempre conllevan que de mi boca salga más de uno.

Miro el reloj y veo que ya sólo faltan unos treinta minutos para que tenga que salir de esta sala de espera, es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, he estado tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni me he dado cuenta, nuevamente me ha vuelto a ocurrir lo que en casa de Kiyomaro con la hora de aterrizaje de su avión. Me levanto de la silla en la que he estado sentada todo este tiempo y me acercó a la pared de cristal que tengo de frente, mi mirada se pierde entre las nubes y pienso en lo poco que me falta para volver a estar surcándolas montada en un avión.

Tocan a la puerta mientras sigo pensando en lo poco que me falta para embarcar y, pensando que debe ser alguien del personal que trabaja conmigo, digo sin más:

—Adelante.

—Hola Megumi.

Nada más oír esa voz me doy la vuelta totalmente sorprendida, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte, es la voz de Kiyomaro.

—Kiyomaro, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Es lo primero que le digo porque la sorpresa no me permite decir otra cosa, sin embargo, al hacerlo, noto como mis mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente, las cuales lo hacen más al ver la sonrisa que se acaba de dibujar en su rostro y que se está acercando a mí.

—Zatch me contó que Tía y tú os marchabais de viaje y, no podía permitir que te marchases sin hablar antes contigo.

—Pues me pillas por poco, a mi avión no le falta mucho para despegar, de hecho, me dijeron que saliera de aquí quince minutos antes de la hora de despegue y, para eso, queda nada.

—Prometo ser breve.

Nada más terminar de decirme eso, ha posado su mirada en mí y veo mis ojos reflejados en los suyos, lo que me permite apreciar que la mirada que le estoy devolviendo en este momento es una cargada de sorpresa y de incertidumbre, algo que tiene sentido porque realmente no sé de qué tenemos que hablar exactamente.

—Megumi, sé que la otra noche no me dijiste algo por evitar que pudiera llegar a sentirme mal pero…

—Kiyomaro, creo que hice lo mejor y, la verdad, no quisiera hablar de ese tema.

—Yo necesito hablar de él, hay cosas en referencia a ese tema que no sabes y tienes que saber.

—Kiyomaro, de verdad que no quiero hablar de eso.

Los nervios, que aún no habían venido a hacerme compañía, acaban de llegar, el tema del que quiere hablar Kiyomaro no puede desencadenar otra cosa que no sea eso; miro el reloj todo lo disimuladamente que puedo y me doy cuenta de que aún queda para que me llegue el momento de salir pero, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir aquí dentro, por nada del mundo quiero hablar del tema de conversación que habíamos tenido noches atrás.

—Megumi…

—Kiyomaro, mira, ya hablaremos si eso cuando vuelva, ya tengo que salir de aquí para embarcar en el avión.

—Megumi por favor, no me quites más del poco tiempo del que disponemos, es necesario que sepas que, aquella noche, los dos nos mentimos mutuamente para evitar hacernos daño.

Kiyomaro ha adivinado que yo tenía toda la intención del mundo de salir aunque fuese corriendo de la sala, por lo que me ha cogido la mano al mismo tiempo que ha comenzado a decir que no le quite más tiempo del poco que tenemos; el contacto de su piel con la mía ha hecho que me ponga más nerviosa pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más ha hecho que mis nervios se acrecienten han sido las últimas palabras de Kiyomaro, ¿es posible que signifiquen lo creo que significan?

—Megumi…

—¿No me habrías dicho la otra noche que todo te iba bien en todos los aspectos de tu vida si primeramente te hubiera dicho que te había recordado y que sabía de sobra todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros?

—Así es porque, tengo que reconocer que hay un aspecto de mi vida en Inglaterra que va sumamente mal. Mi vida sentimental no ha vuelto a ser lo que era desde que Tía llamó a casa y me dijo que te habías olvidado de mí.

No puedo evitarlo, lo que Kiyomaro acaba de decirme ha desencadenado que las lágrimas que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por contener comiencen a recorrer mis mejillas, aunque no son lágrimas de dolor, ni nada por el estilo, sino que son lágrimas de alivio por saber que él no se ha olvidado de mí.

—Siento haberte hecho pensar la otra noche que estaba con otra y que me había olvidado de los tres mejores días de mi vida, yo pensaba que tú aún no me habías recordado y, por no hacerte sentir mal, decidí mentirte para que vieras que el motivo por el que me había ido de Japón ya era algo que pertenecía al pasado y que no me afectaba.

—Tenía intención de contarte que te había recordado pero, pensé que entonces podrías…

Pero Kiyomaro no me deja terminar de hablar, sino que me abraza fuertemente y yo me abrazo a él, realmente echaba mucho de menos el volver a estar así con él, pues cuando recuperé mis recuerdos, fui consciente de que, siempre que él me abrazaba, me sentía protegida. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la felicidad de la que me siento llena en este momento, tengo que preguntarle algo a Kiyomaro, aunque creo saber perfectamente la respuesta.

—Kiyomaro, ¿tú quieres que volvamos a estar juntos?

—Es lo único que quiero desde hace dos años y medio.

Mi mejor sonrisa, esa que sé que siempre le ha hecho saber que me estaba haciendo realmente feliz, se dibuja en mi rostro y, poco a poco despego mi cabeza de su pecho y le miro, al mismo tiempo que me doy cuenta de que su camisa se ha tragado las lagrimas que aún quedaban en mi cara; Kiyomaro, como respuesta a mi sonrisa, me dedica una similar para que yo también sepa que él comparte la felicidad que siento en este momento.

Kiyomaro y yo hemos tenido casi siempre la misma estatura, aunque ahora él, tal y como pude apreciar cuando le vi por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, es algo más alto que yo, por lo que no tiene que bajar mucho la cabeza para que sus labios se encuentren, después de dos años y medio, nuevamente con los míos; le he rodeado el cuello con los brazos, invitándole a que no detenga sus actos pero, cuando se dispone a besarme, algo que en verdad estoy deseando, los dos nos damos cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de que algo se cuela por debajo de la puerta. Nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse y me doy cuenta de que tanto la de él como la mía son de extrañeza, por lo que miramos que es lo que ha provocado esa extrañez.

Miro al suelo y eso me permite ver, al igual que a Kiyomaro, que lo que se ha colado por debajo de la puerta es una foto de nosotros dos en la que aparecemos besándonos; nada más verla, noto como mis mejillas se van enrojeciendo poco a poco, no tenía ni idea de la existencia de esa foto y, al mirar a Kiyomaro, me doy cuenta de que él está igual. Sin dejar de mirarnos, escuchamos risas y entonces miramos hacia la puerta y descubrimos que Tía y Zatch están allí y que ellos han sido los que han colado la foto por debajo de la puerta.

—Nosotros hicimos esa foto.

Tía y Zatch vuelven a reír y Kiyomaro y yo, al volver a mirarnos, les imitamos pero, al poco de que hayamos hecho eso, Kiyomaro me suelta y recoge la foto del suelo y, sin dejar de esbozar una dulce sonrisa, me la da para que la guarde en mi bolso, algo que yo hago rápidamente, verdaderamente lo mejor es que esa foto esté guardada a buen recaudo, no nos sería favorable a ninguno de los dos que cayera en malas manos, ya se enteraría el resto de la gente de nuestra relación cuando llegase el momento oportuno.

Kiyomaro, nada más ver que la foto ya está bien guardada, y bajo mi parecer, celoso de su intimidad, me coge de la mano y nos vamos lejos de los ojos de Zatch y de Tía donde, finalmente, sus labios y los míos se funden en un beso que ambos estábamos esperando con cierta impaciencia.


End file.
